


Trust Him Completely

by SushiOwl



Series: Teddy/Billy [8]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Experimentation, First Time D/s, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy asks something new of Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Him Completely

**Author's Note:**

> D/s is in every other fandom I write. It was just bound to end up here. ~~Heh, bound.~~

"You want me to what now?" Billy asked as he slowly lowered his comic and stared across the bed, not sure if he'd heard his boyfriend right.

"I want you to be my dom," Teddy said, and he was blushing deeply, not meeting Billy's eyes as he picked at the covers. "You know, like dominant. And I would be your submissive."

"I know what it means," Billy said slowly, before he set down his comic and crawled down the bed to sit between Teddy's spread legs. "Why haven't you said anything before?" 

Teddy turned his eyes up to meet Billy's, before he shrugged a little. "I don't know. I mean, every time we have sex, you kind of take control anyway, but now I want you to..." He turned his face away again, hiding it in his hand. "To do whatever you want, I guess, I don't know."

"You don't have any specific ideas?" Billy asked, running his hands along Teddy's inner thighs encouragingly.

Teddy let out a sigh at the feeling, picking at a snag in the covers. "Well," he said, turning his eyes to Billy's face as he leaned in curiously. "I want you to tie me up."

"Like your hands--"

"Like everything you can," Teddy specified, turning his eyes up again. He stopped pulling at the blanket when Billy moved in to lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I have no idea how to do that."

"I know." Teddy dropped his eyes again. "It's a dumb idea, sorry."

"It's not that," Billy said as he got comfortable and nuzzled his cheek against Teddy's collar bone. "We've never done anything like that before." He tilted his head up so he could look up at his face. "I just don't know if I would be any good at it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Teddy told him, though he was unable to keep the disappointment fron his voice.

"I didn't say that," Billy said quickly, twisting at the waist and tucking his knees under Teddy's leg so he could hug him. "I just need to do some research, that's all." He rubbed his cheek against his chest, before he tilted his head up to meet a kiss. "Just give me some time, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy replied.

###### 

Billy was sitting cross-legged on the couch the next day, laptop in his lap. It was his day off, and he had the apartment to himself. He had been Googling bondage all day and following sites. He had watched a few videos and had found that he really liked the way men looked when they were strung up. He didn't know why he hadn't looked this up before. He liked watching the knots getting tied, the looping and the tugging of the rope. He wanted to twist the rope over Teddy's skin.

He learned a lot about consent. Other then the obvious, he didn't know about the differences in words that could be used. He understood now the colors of stop lights were the worldwide used words. For some reason it made him giggle to think of someone yelling 'green, green, green!' instead of 'yes, yes, yes!' 

He liked the saying 'safe, sane and consensual.' It made it completely real, not like a fantasy. He and Teddy would need to learn to communicate better in bed instead of just give each other looks of longing, biting lips and gasping out half words. He would have to learn how to ask questions and get answers out of his equally shy boyfriend. Yes or no would be okay at first, he imagined. He didn't want to ask too much of him when he was overwhelmed.

"Hey babe," Teddy said as he came into the apartment, and Billy glanced at the clock to realize that he'd spent the actual whole day on the couch. That and his legs were numb.

"Hey, Tee," he replied with a smile, leaning over the laptop to give him his welcome home kiss. "How was your day?" 

"Great," Teddy said, before he hooked the top of the laptop and opened it further to look at what he was researching. "Ooh, what do we have here?" he asked, sitting down next to him and looking at the screen in interest. 

"I've been looking up a few things," Billy told him with a laugh, leaning his chin against his shoulder and scrolling down the instructive site.

"Oh that's hot," Teddy said, indicating to a kneeling man with his hands behind his back and lines of rope crisscrossing across his chest and stomach. 

Billy flicked his eyes up at his face, smiling softly at the intent he had on his face as he gazed at the screen. He nudged the laptop onto his lap and twisted more to put his chin on his shoulder. "Oh, yeah? You like that?" He tapped the mouse square and went to a site he had on another tab, with more men strung up. There was one blindfolded man that made Teddy take in a soft gasp.

Blindfolds were a yes.

He put one arm low around his back, and his other hand going to cup the front of his pants. Teddy gasped in surprise, his hips rocking forward and his hands tightening on the edges of the laptop lest it get thrust off. It made him chuckle, and he kneaded the growing tent in his jeans, before he pushed his sweater up and dipped his hand inside. He leaned up against him, taking one of his earrings in his teeth and reveling in the whimper it caused.

He rubbed his fingers against Teddy's straining cock, smiling around his earlobe as Teddy undid his pants and pulled down the zipper to free up some of the containing pressure. He wrapped his hand around him, tugging at his earring as his head went back. "Keep your eyes on the screen," he told him in a whisper, and Teddy immediately lifted his head again, his eyes going to the pictures of the bound men. "Now imagine it's you."

Teddy let out a deep moan, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth while Billy stroked him. Billy was celebrating on the inside that his voice was holding out, that it had yet to break while he gave Teddy orders. He stroked him now, fast and rough like how he knew Teddy liked it. He also knew he wouldn't be able to handle it for too long. He was too worked up. 

"You want me to tie you up like that?" he said into Teddy's ear, and Teddy couldn't even summon a response other than a groan and a nod. "And use you?"

"Ah!" Teddy hissed, arching up and nearly dropping the laptop as he came in his boxers. It ruined Billy's plans, but he didn't even care because he looked so beautiful strained like that. He'd wanted to give him a command to come, but he supposed that could happen later. He tugged at Teddy's earring once more, causing him to laugh giddily, before he pulled his hand out of his pants.

"I think I have an idea of what you--you like," Billy said, cursing himself inwardly because he just had to stammer when it was already over, didn't he?

Teddy moved the laptop back into his lap with a silly grin, looking down at the dark stain spread across the front of his boxers. "I think you do."

###### 

After work, Billy went to the nearest hardware store for some rope. He spent way too much time figuring out which rope was best, because it wasn't like he could ask 'excuse me, which of these is best for tying someone up?' He would have been thought as a pervert or a serial killer. As he tested the ropes, he tried to find one that wouldn't leave rope burn, but then he realized that maybe Teddy wanted rope burn. And his regenerative powers would heal it quickly anyway. Finally he picked some and fled the store while blushing. 

When he got home, Teddy was already there, and he was making dinner. He spotted the bag and sidled over to peek, but Billy swatted at him before he disappeared into their bedroom to put the bag under their bed. Then he went back out to make small talk, eat dinner and pretend that he wasn't going to tie his boyfriend up that night.

After dinner though, when they had put their dishes in the washer, Billy took Teddy by the hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. Teddy went willingly and silently, his eyes filled with anticipation. And he hurried to obey when Billy snapped his fingers while pointing at his clothes, quickly get undress then getting up onto the bed to kneel on it. He was already half hard just from the waiting.

Billy didn't take all of his clothes off right away, instead taking his time peeling of his shirts and toeing out of his shoes and socks. He left his pants on and advanced on Teddy, pulling the bag out from under the bed. He brought out the rope, pulling off the tie that kept it together, before he pulled a length of it taut between his hands. The sight of it made Teddy groan, which made him smile. 

He looped it behind his neck before he pulled it so that was the center point. It took him about three tries and a bit of cursing, but he did manage to make knots that stayed over Teddy's nipples as he wound the rope around his waist. He lifted his hand and pressed against one of those knots, rolling it from side to side and making Teddy groan as his cock gave an interested twitch.

He grabbed his wrists, looping the rope around them individually, pulling the length of rope into knots and twisting them around, before he extended the rope to tie the wrists to the corresponding ankle. There was enough room between rope and wrist that he could kneel comfortably, but he didn't want him kneeling. He put behind him and pushed him onto his front. Teddy went down with a huff of laughter.

Teddy pressed his cheek against the bed and looked over his shoulder at Billy. He was completely helpless like this. Or well, it was easier for him to appear helpless, because he could snap the rope if he really wanted. But he seemed to be enjoying being practically hog tied. With each movement the knots on his nipples rubbed against him and made him groan.

Billy sat back on his heels and just enjoyed the view of Teddy spread out before him, his ass within reach and tilted up at just the right angle for him. He reached out to touch him, running his hands down his back and earning a sigh, before he kneaded his ass cheeks. He wanted to get the blood flowing, to make them warm and pliable. And then he lifted his hand and brought it down hard across one of them. It elicited a sharp gasp and then a moan. 

Billy laid his stinging hand over the heat, before he smacked the other cheek. Teddy was so muscled that it actually hurt his hand to spank him, though not so much that he was going to stop. He was going to invest in a riding crop or a paddle after this if Teddy to wanted though. He kept up his smacks until Teddy's ass was nice and red, burning under his hand as his panted and moaned. 

He leaned over him, nipping his shoulder, before he brought his lips to his ear. "Want me to f-fuck you?" he asked, sighing inwardly at himself for not being able to say it without stuttering. Oh well. He'd get there. 

Teddy didn't seem to care as he nodded rapidly, his bound hand finding Billy hips as he rocked up into him as best he could. "Please," he whined.

"Okay, but you don't get to come until I say so, understand?" he asked, taking the small victory with his steady voice. Teddy just nodded. "Say it," he told him, putting authority behind his voice. He could do this.

Teddy gasped softly. "I understand," he moaned out. "Please, Billy."

Billy lifted up and pushed his jeans off. He reached over to the bedside table for the lube and a condom, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it onto himself. He squeezed a bit too much lube onto his fingers, so he messily spread it in Teddy's crack. He pressed onto finger into him, finding him relaxed and wanting. The moan the action caused was like music. He twisted his finger once, twice, before he added another and spread them like a pair of scissors, drawing out a gasp. He didn't do much else, as he was eager for that heat, and he withdrew his fingers to position himself.

He forced the slide to be slow and controlled, even if the heat and tightness was maddening. Teddy didn't exactly help either, as he tilted his hips to try and press up again him. Once he was fully inside, he took a few deep breaths, before he started to move. Teddy rocked as best he could underneath him, moaning hard and panting open mouthed against the bedspread. He looked a bit glossy-eyes, like he was going somewhere else with all the overwhelming sensation.

Billy wanted him right there with him, so he gave him a smack on the ass and made him focus again. They locked eyes as he moved, and Teddy cried out with ascending pitch with each slam against that place inside of him. 

"Billy, Billy, I'm gonna--" Teddy tried to say.

"No, you're not, not yet, don't you dare," Billy barked at him, which made him moan out and bit his lip. "Not until I say." He sped up the pace of his hips, and he could see the fight on Teddy's face. It was a beautiful expression, one that tightened things low in him. 

He loved seeing him like this more than he thought he would. He liked the reddening marks on his skin where the rope was biting into him. And he loved Teddy's concentrating, tortured face. It was enough, along with Teddy himself, to bring him close. 

"Now, do it now," he bit out, and he felt Teddy instantly tightened around him. The feeling was intense, and he closed his eyes as he saw stars, listening to Teddy cry out. He jerked one last time into him and let out a low sighing moan, before he opened his eyes again. 

Teddy's eyes were closed, and he look completely blissed out. He drew back and pulled the condom off, tying it in a knot and dropping it in the bin next to the bed. Then he set to work untying Teddy, first his feet, then his hands, and then he pulled the crisscrossed rope from around him, dumping it off the side of the bed. He then laid down next to him and tried to urge him onto his side so he could cuddle up to him.

Teddy did turn onto his side, but he was wiping his face, which was a bit red. Billy immediately became concerned. "Teddy?" he asked, touching his chest. "Teddy, are you crying?"

"A little bit, but don't worry," Teddy told him with a sobbing laugh. "I'm okay. I'm great. I'm _fantastic._ This happens sometimes to submissives. It's such a--such a big emotional experience to just let go like that. I--I'm just a little overwhelmed." He put his arms around Billy and hid his face in his neck, sniffing.

"Oh," Billy said, taking a breath to calm himself down and going back to his reading in his mind. He'd read about this. He knew that it was possibility. He just hadn't been prepared for it. He wrapped his arms around Teddy, who felt smaller than usual, and rubbed his back, kissing his shoulder. "I'm here. I love you, Teddy. I love you so much."

Teddy gave a little hiccup, holding him a bit tighter. "Love you t-too, Bee."

Billy continued rubbing his back, going silent and just listening to his breathing as he tried to get it back under control. Eventually said breathing turned deep and even, and Teddy fell asleep with his face pressed into his neck. He smiled against his hair and mumbled a few words so the blankets moved up over them and the light flipped off. He could mark this experience as a good one.


End file.
